A Place to Call Home traducida
by Greater Beast Zelas Metallium
Summary: Final Alternativo: Ed recupera el cuerpo de Al y su brazo y pierna... pero ahora que todo ha terminado ya no tiene una razon para seguir adelante y se siente solo, pero nadie lo nota....o eso es lo que el cree.


Titulo: A Place To Call Home  
Autora: Paula Ikari©  
Pareja: Roy/Ed  
Rating: R, I think.  
Categoría: Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Romance, Angst and Sap  
Summary: Final Alternativo: Ed recupera el cuerpo de Al y su brazo y pierna... pero ahora que todo ha terminado ya no tiene una razon para seguir adelante y se siente solo, pero nadie lo nota...o eso es lo que el cree.

---------------------------

El desapareció por un mes despues de la transmutación en la cual recuperó el cuerpo de su hermano y sus partes perdidas. En todo ese tiempo no recibimos ninguna noticia sobre él, pero me enteré por medio de mis muchos contactos de que él andaba en un ultimo viaje junto a su hermano, visitando las ciudades y personas que conocieron todos estos años...

En ese tiempo pensé que él al fin había encontrado su felicidad: su hermano tenia su cuerpo por lo que ya no necesitaba sentirse cuplable por él, ademas de que ya podía dejar de trabajar para los militares, en esos momentos podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Pero lo que yo no sabía en esos momentos, era que habia algo que no estaba del todo bien...

Luego de sus vacaciones de un mes completo él volvio a Central, e incluso cuando yo le dije que no necesitaba seguir trabajando para la milicia él me dijo que el quería seguir aquí, que estaba bien.

Eso no me convenció en lo absoluto.

Pero aún así lo envié en misiones otra vez, sabía que el era de los que les gusta viajar y no estacionarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo, así que no le dí el trabajo de escritorio que yo habría preferido //para mantenerlo vigilado// me dije a mi mismo.

Pero eso no era suficiente... cuando volvía de cualquier misión que le hubiera encomendado, el solo mirarlo a la cara me decía que estaba bajo mucho estrés, angustia, esa expresión siempre estaba ahí desde su regreso desde Rizembul.

Al principio creí que era por que extrañaba la compañía de su hermano mientras andaba en misiones, despues de todo esos dos siempre habían estado juntos durante los últimos 7 años. Nunca se me pasó por la mente la verdadera razón de su cambio de actitud...

Les diré como comenzó todo...

Yo estaba en mi oficina ese día, tomando mi necesitado café y trabajando en el montón de papeleo pendiente ((Culpa de Riza, la verdad no la quería apuntando su pistola en mi cabeza de nuevo)). Era viernes, hace una semana había enviado a Fullmetal a una simple misión, y ya debería estar de vuelta... por lo que estaba un poco preocupado. El nunca llegaba tarde a entregar sus reportes, de hecho le gustaba terminar con ellos lo antes posible.

Asi que¿Por qué aún no estaba aquí?

Un golpe en la puerta me distrajo de mis pensamientos, en un principio pense que sería Fullmetal pero recordé que el nunca tocaba la puerta, solo entraba, tal vez pateando la puerta en el proceso.

Le dije a la persona que entrara... era Hawkeye, y traía una carpeta en sus manos.

"Edward vino recién... aquí esta su reporte"

Ella me entregó la carpeta y leí el reporte rápidamente, era, de hecho, la caligrafía de Fullmetal.

"¿Por qué no me la entregó él mismo?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

Hawkeye solo se encogió de hombros y dijo.

"No lo se, aunque se veía bastante cansado diría yo"

Y así, se dió media vuelta y desapareció de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si, tan rápido como entró.

Me quedé pensando por enésima vez qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Edward. El no estaba cuidando bien de si mismo, eso ya lo sabía de antes, pero ahora ni siquiera lo estaba ocultando... Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no sabía que...

Al día siguiente, le di toda una semana libre para que descansara, pero al final de esa semana, cuando no apareció para que le diera una nueva misión fue cuando comencé a buscarlo.

Primero fui a la biblioteca de Central, pense que podria estar investigando algo, justificaria su cansancio, pero la bibliotecaria dijo que no lo había visto en meses.

Lo busqué en cada librería, e incluso le pregunté a mis subordinados si alguno de ellos lo había visto ultimamente... ninguno supo decirme.

Para ese entonces, estaba muy preocupado. Fullmetal nunca desaparecía así, aún cuando estaba haciendo sus investigaciones sobre la Piedra Filosofal nosotros siempre sabíamos hacia donde iba o recibíamos una carta de él.

Hawkeye me miró extrañada esa tarde, y me preguntó si algo andaba mal, asñi que le dije que no podía encontrar a Fullmetal por ningun lado, ella solo me dijo,

"¿Ha intentado buscarlo en su dormitorio?"

Así, procedí a patearme mentalmente a mi mismo por no haber pensado en algo tan simple desde un comienzo y me dirigí directamente a su dormitorio.

En ese momento, pensamientos invadieron mi cabeza y me di cuenta de algo, los hermanos siempre se quedaban en los dormitorios militares, obviamente por que no tenian hogar... el mismo Fullmetal dijo que ellos habían quemado su hogar, y el hecho de que Edward aún no tenía un hogar me pegó de lleno... eso realmente tenía sentido.

Su dormitorio era el mas lejano de todos, alejado de la mayoría de los que estaban actualmente siendo utilizados por oficiales.

Cuando por fin encontré su puerta toqué dos veces y esperé por una respuesta, cuando no obtuve ninguna volví a tocar, y finalmente obtuve respuesta... un casi inaudible "Pase" fue todo lo que escuchéy cuando intente abrir estaba sin llave, así que entré.

Lo que encontré allí no era para nada lo que esperaba ver, el escritorio no estaba lleno de libros y hojas, no había absolutamente nada en el suelo... la cama estaba pobremente hecha, el único indicio de que alguien había estado viviendo ahí, y Fullmetal... bueno, él fue lo que mas me sorprendió, porque se encontraba en un rincón en el suelo, parecía perdido. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y su pelo lucía como si no lo hubiera lavado por días y estaba fuera de su trenza. Su ropa estaba sucia, como si no se hubiera tomado la molestia de cambiarse por un tiempo, no llavaba ni sus botas ni sus guantes, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que sus ojos no tenian su acostumbrada luz...

Era algo completamente fuera de personaje...

Se sorprendió al ver que era yo el que había entrado y miró hacia otro lado casi instantaneamente, cuando acepto el que yo no me iba a ir me dijo,

"Coronel¿Qué lo trae por aquí hoy?"

Sonaba normal, pero lo que lo delató fue el hecho de que aún evitaba mirarme directamente, eso no era para nada normal.

"Te di una semana para descansar pero te encuentro ahora en este estado... oh, y deberías haber ido a mi oficina hoy, pensé que sabías que tenía una misión para ti"

Entonces me miró pero no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y su mirada se volvió a dirigir al suelo.

Me acerqué y me arrodille a su lado, con una mano lo tome de la barbilla y levanté su cara lo suficiente para hacer contacto visual con el... pero aú así se rehusaba a mirarme directamente, así que pregunté.

"¿Qué pasa Edward?"

Se veía sorprendido, pero aún parecía que no iba a responder así que volví a preguntar, en el tercer intento contesto con un suave "no es nada".

"No puede ser 'nada', algo te esta molestando"

"Solo vete y déjame solo" dijo de una manera bastante fría.

Y así se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al baño, ignorándome completamente. Traté de seguirlo pero le puso seguro a la puerta.

Esperé a que el saliera, pero después de un rato comence a escuchar el agua correr y algo que sonaba como sollozos sordos. Traté de que me dejara entrar, pero no conseguí respuesta, así que seguí esperando.

Un rato despues todos los sonidos cesaron, y el eco de sus pies en el piso de cerámica se escuchó.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y salió, se veía mucho mejor que antes //asi que estaba dándose una ducha// solo llevaba sus pantalones, y de su cabello caian gotas de agua... sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas se veían un poco sonrojadas.

Me ignoró todo el camino hasta su cama, donde se dispuso a cambiar de ropa. En ese momento yo sabía que debía hacer algo, pero estaba confundido sobre el que, así que esperé a que estuviera vestido para llevarlo a comer a algun lugar.

Edward se veía incómodo, pero igual aceptó mi invitación. En el caminó al restaurante no habló ni una sola palabra, por lo que yo tuve que rellenar, hablando de cualquier cosa que se me venía a la mente, hasta que finalmente llegamos.

El estaba hambriento, lo supe por la forma en que se comió todo lo que había a su paso... me pregunto si estuvo toda la semana tratando dematarse de hambre a propósito o algo así.

Por mi parte no comi casi nada, en verdad no era yo el que necesitaba comer... estaba preocupado.

Se comió absolutamente todo lo que su estomago le permitió en ese momento... No me molesto en absoluto pagar por todo eso. Luego de eso se levantó y dijo que no quería volver aún.

Por lo que terminamos caminando sin rumbo fijo.

En cierto punto, comenzó a hablar... exactamente lo que yo sabía que el de verdad necesitaba,así que solo me dediqué a escucharle sin interrumpir.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba completamente errado en mis suposiciones sobre la situación. El de verdad extrañaba tener un hogar al cual volver, y extrañaba demasiado a su hermano. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue el resto... él estaba perdido, sin un objetivo, no sabía que hacer ahora que había cumplido su meta, se sentía vacío.

No quería volver a Rizembul, su hermano ahora era feliz con su amiga Winry y él ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. No le quedaba nada...

En ese momento lo comprendí, y le dije que si él quería podría venir a vivir conmigo, que él podría tener un hogar aqui.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando le dije eso, y en ese momento tuve unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo, pero no me atrevía aún... eso habría sido casi como aprovecharme de la situación, aprovecharme de él... y eso no era lo que yo quería.

Es por eso que me sorprendió de sobremanera cuando sentí sus suaves labios presionados tentativamente sobre los mios, se notaba su inexperiencia, pero se sentía tan bien que quise abrazarlo fuertemente a mi.

Y, tan fugaz como eso, se separó de mi sin atreverse a mirarme, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"L-lo siento... yo solo--"

Detuve lo que trataba de decir con otro beso, tratando de decirle sin palabras que todo estaba bien, que no necesitaba disculparse.

Despues de un rato de que el no se separara de mi beso me sentí un poco mas atrevido, con mi lengua en su labio inferior comence a pedir permiso para entras y el dudó, pero aún así abrió su boca para dejarme entrar.

Sabía tan bien, era como una mezcla de sabores, un balance perfecto entre lo dulce y lo salado, haciendolo perfecto. Nuestras lenguas jugaron por un rato, la suya escapando timidamente mientras la mia trataba de darle seguridad.

Lo abracé en ese momento, tan fuerte como hace unos momentos quise, y lentamente sus manos se aferraron a mi chaqueta, y lentamente fueron subiendo desde ahí hasta posarse en mi cuello, sus dedos jugando suavemente con mi pelo.

Lentamente termine ese beso, abriendo de a poco mis ojos para ver a Edward aún mas sonrojado que antes. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo antes de que volviera a desviar la mirada, esta ves no intento tratar de hablar.

Se veía realmente incómodo, por lo que sólo lo abracé de nuevo dejando que su cabeza se reclinara en mi hombro.

Luego de unos minutos nos separamos, él murmuró algo que no pude oir debido a que estaba escondiendo su cara y lo mire hacia abajo, aun cuando ya no era tan bajo como antes.

De pronto rompió el silencio,

"¿Lo decías en serio?"

La pregunta me tomó un poco por sorpresa, no supe que decir al principio, pero luego mi cerebro procesó lo que el había preguntado...

"Si Edward... es en serio"

No se que cara tendría yo en ese momento, solo se que intenté darle a entender con mi expresión de que era verdad, que quería darle todo lo que el me pidiera y más, solo para hacerlo feliz de nuevo, para ver esa sonrisa y escuchar sus bromas como antes...

Lentamente... nos separamos un poco más y esa mirada juguetona volvió de pronto a su cara... y luego me dijo,

"¿Te das cuenta de que acabamos de besarnos en medio de un parque donde cualquiera podria vernos?"

Se que en ese momento debí mostrar una mueca de confusión por que de pronto el estaba riendose como un loco en un instante... pero cuando pude registrar la situación solo pude sonreirle.

"¿Y que?... En verdad no me interesa si alguien nos ve..." dije mientas aun sonreía.

El dejó de reir tan rapidamente como empezó y me miró con una expresión seria.

"Aún cuando me hace muy feliz escuchar eso tienes que tomar en cuenta que el hecho de que si alguien se entera de esto podríamos meternos en serios problemas... y ademas¿has pensado que vivir conmigo no te será nada facil?"

"Eso ya lo se... pero como no eres oficialmente un militar y eres mayor de edad, no encuentro que problemas podríamos tener... por otro lado¿acaso no te conozco por mas de siete años? dame un poco de crédito"

Eso pareció calmarlo un poco y volvió a sonreír.

...ese día nos convertimos en amantes...

Ahora, despues de tres años de vivir con él, puedo decir con seguridad que por fin conozco al verdadero Edward Elric que estaba oculto detras de esa máscara que era su obsesión.

Su forma de actuar de ahora es la que deberia haber tenido desde el principio... no digo que el Ed que antes conocí fuera falso, pero ahora que lo conozco bien se que eso no era todo lo que había de él.

Ed es... una persona maravillosa cuando lo conoces bien... no es que no hayamos tenido nuestros malos momentos y discusiones (sería bastante aburrido si no discutiéramos de vez en cuando)... pero en el fondo el es un alma sensible que añora el contacto físico... afecto... y el da tanto como recibe.

A veces suelo encontrarlo mirando a la nada con una expresión pensativa en el rostro, me pregunto en que pensará pero nunca le pregunto... a veces se pone así, pero cuando nota mi presencia suele sonreir con esa dulce, verdadera sonrisa que yo amo, y que sé es solo para mi.

En la cama al principio era un poco tímido, pero con el tiempo se ha convertido en un amante bastante juguetón... la manera en que me besa y me deja sin aliento... la manera en que toca los lugares precisos mientras lame mi oreja... la forma en que me mira con esa expresión que me dice lo mucho que confía en mi mientras yo demuestro mi adoración por su cuerpo... el es realmente perfecto, y yo tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo aquí a mi lado...

Ahora estoy sentado en mi oficina, observando una foto de nosotros dos, olvidando mi trabajo, preguntándome cuando volverá... a veces lo extraño tanto... pero aún asi lo envío en misiones, si no lo hiciera se aburriría mucho, y no queremos a un Edward aburrido por aqui...

Salgo de mis pensamientos por un golpe en la puerta... sin pensar mucho respondo con un "Pase" mientras mi mente aún esta en la foto donde se ve a un Edward riendo mientras me abraza.

En eso, se abre la puerta y entra esa pequeña bola de energía y cabello rubio... lo miro mientras el sonríe con una de sus sonrisas que indica algo de complicidad mientras esconde algo detrás de su espalda.

"Veo que me extrañabas¿No?" pregunta mientras se acerca lentamente a mi.

"Siempre lo hago Edward... ¿Por qué la sonrisa de complicidad?"

Sonrío ante la cara inocente que pone.

"Mmm... Solo estaba pensando... ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unos dias de vacaciones?"

Puedo ver en su cara que esta esperando una respuesta positiva de mi parte... no es que sea tan facil leer su lenguaje corporal, pero tengo algo de practica y puedo decir que esto es algo importante para él.

"Podemos arreglar algo... sabes que Hawkeye te ha estado rogando por que te tomes algunos dias libres"

Su sonrisa se hace aun mas grande mientras se pone frente a mi escritorio y se acerca lentamente para darme un fugaz beso.

"¿Quieres ir conmigo a Rizembul este fin de semana?"

Luego él besa ese punto en mi cuello que me hace temblar y suelta una risita.

"Mmm... si preguntas tan amablemente..."

Vuelve a reir y pone la mano que tenía detrás de su espalda sobre el escritorio frente a mi, dejando ahí lo que parece ser una carta.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto, confundido.

"Leela" es lo único que me dice.

Asi que me pongo a leerla... al parecer nuestro querido y adorable Alphonse va a ser padre pronto... y quiere que Ed sea el padrino...

"Ohh... veo que tu pequeño hermano esta bastante bien... él y Winry deben ser muy felices juntos..."

"Si... hablé con él hace poco... al fin encontró su felicidad, de la mima manera que yo encontré la mia" se da la vuelta al escritorio hasta quedar a mi lado y se sienta en mis piernas.

"Sabes que te amo mas que a nada¿Cierto?"

Toca mi cara con su (ahora humana) mano derecha... y me besa suavemente. Cuando nos separamos del beso lo miro directamente a los ojos y le respondo.

"Si... y yo te amo de la misma manera"

Fin

Author Notes:  
Este fue mi primer fic escrito en ingles, y me tarde muchisimo en traducirlo al español para postearlo, pero bueno, aqui está... espero les guste

Cualquier error ortográfico por favor haganmelo saber no tengo beta-reader por el momento y ademas que no tengo corrector (no tengo word)


End file.
